Unfaithful
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Cuando conoció a Edward creyó que él era la razón por la que el cielo es azul, la razón por la cual todos los cuentos o historias siempre terminan en un "felices por siempre", pero todo había cambiado ahora.  One - Shot .


**Hola! =) Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Crepúsculo, por lo que no se si esto sea de su agrado. Se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba la canción de Rihanna, así que… bueno espero que lo disfruten. **

**A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Historia Femslash y AU.**

**-x-**

_**Unfaithful**_

Isabella Swan sonrió incómodamente mientras sostenía la mano de su esposo, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que los años solo parecían días. La historia de su antigua vida era buscar lo adecuado, lo más conveniente para su futuro. Sin embargo ser inmortal nunca fue parte del plan.

-Hemos estado planeando un viaje hacia Europa –Comento Edward con una gran sonrisa. – No es así, Bella?

El sonido de su nombre nuevamente la volvió a la realidad donde "sus suegros" le miraban expectantes. Dio gracias al cielo porque no podía sonrojarse, o de lo contrario notarían lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

-Si, así es. –Afirmo al mismo tiempo que asentía distraídamente.

-Parece que a pesar de todos estos años no te has acostumbrado a nosotros. –Dijo Esme con diversión provocando una pequeña risa al castaño.

Bella intento sonreír pero fue en vano, su mano apretó la de su esposo en señal de incomodidad.

-Carlisle, el hospital… -La voz de Edward se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco mientras veía a la mujer rubia que acababa de llegar.

-Disculpen – Se excuso rápidamente ignorando la mirada desconcertada de sus familiares.

La risa estridente de Rosalie Hale resonó en sus oídos, no sabía exactamente si era por una de las ventajas de vampiro, o era tal su concentración en la mujer que era el único sonido que escuchaba. La ansiedad iba en aumento dentro de ella mientras desviaba su camino hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

Minutos más tarde el aroma familiar inundo sus sentidos bien desarrollados. Su plan inicial había sido ignorar la presencia pero no serviría de nada, quería empezar a hacer las cosas bien pero lo equivoco parecía adorar su compañía. Si aun fuera humana probablemente caería inconsciente sobre el pasto fresco, o sufriría de un ataque al corazón por sus actos.

-Estas evitándome? –Pregunto la rubia con voz tensa

Bella exhalo –por costumbre- buscando una excusa creíble, un dolor en su alma se hizo presente mientras se volvía hacia la mujer.

-No, yo solo…

-Necesitabas aire? –Interrumpió Rosalie sarcásticamente- Lamento decirte que no la necesitamos.

La castaña agacho su cabeza maldiciendo su estupidez, su mente no estaba actuando razonablemente.

-Tengo que volver –murmuro entre dientes antes de intentar huir.

Rosalie alcanzo a tomar una de sus muñecas para impedir que se fuera.

-Mañana en el mismo lugar de siempre –Dijo la rubia antes de soltarla y entrar a la casa.

-x-

Edward observo sobre el hombro de su padre como su hermana entraba con el ceño arrugado, la ira y celos se encendieron dentro de el. Sus pensamientos eran incapaces de ser escuchados y solo se debía a una cosa; Bella estaba protegiéndolos.

Su voz se apago lentamente mientras observaba el suelo de la casa. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Desde hace tiempo había descubierto ese engaño y nunca hizo algo para detenerlo, opto por la resignación en lugar de terminar con aquello. El miedo de perder a Bella era más que su propio orgullo y dignidad, ella era todo para él.

Esme se percato de la tensión en su hijo y se volvió hacia donde segundos antes miraba, la mujer castaña entraba cabizbaja con torpeza. La mirada de Bella se encontró con la suya por unos momentos antes de desviarla hacia el suelo.

-"¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto? Edward me ama mientras que Rosalie solo…" –El tren de sus pensamientos se interrumpió cuando Alice la intercepto tomándola por sus hombros.

-Ven conmigo –Espeto la vampira arrastrándola hacia el estudio de la casa.

-x-

Rosalie se acerco al marco de la ventana con su mirada fija en el bosque.

-¿Qué pasa, Rose? –Pregunto Emmet con cierta preocupación.-¿ Te has aburrido ya?

La mujer se encogió de hombros sin mirarle, todo comenzaba a asfixiarla y odiaba esa sensación de culpabilidad que sentía al estar entre su familia. Ver a Edward y Emmet incluso Bella, todos en un mismo lugar la ponía de nervios.

-Iré por nuestros abrigos. –Murmuro el vampiro depositando un beso en su mejilla con ternura.

Nuevamente sola con sus pensamientos, la mujer cerró sus ojos por unos momentos meditando sus acciones. Sea lo sea que tenia con Isabella era más que lujuria, más que amor… era una obsesión tonta que había iniciado desde la primera vez que la vio e inhalo su aroma.

**-**"Ella es más que una simple vampira, es la esposa de mi hermano… la chica que siempre creí odiar cuando aún era humana. ¿Cuándo fue que esto se salió de mis manos?" – Se decía la rubia mentalmente sin importar que Edward pudiera leer su mente.

-Vamos a casa –Dijo Emmet colocando el abrigo negro sobre sus hombros.

Rosalie asintió y entrelazo su mano con la del hombre.

-x-

-Desde cuándo? –Cuestiono Alice secamente cruzándose de brazos.

-No sé de que hablas –Respondió la castaña evasivamente.

La mujer más baja resoplo y encaro a la chica.

-Sabes bien a que me refiero, Isabella. He tenido una visión donde Rosalie y tu…

-Alice, tus visiones pueden ser inexactas. –Interrumpió la mujer con molestia.- Pueden estar equivocadas, es cierto que Rosalie y yo mejoramos nuestra _relación_, pero aun no somos tan _cercanas._

-Quizás tengas razón y solo ha sido… olvídalo. Discúlpame Bella.

-Está bien, solo fue un error.

Ambas vampiras permanecieron en el estudio durante unos minutos más intentando acabar con el ambiente tenso y torpe. Sin embargo las palabras de Alice aun seguían en la mente de la castaña durante las próximas horas, mentir se estaba volviendo su peor adicción.

-x-

Edward lentamente se acerco por detrás y coloco un casto beso en su cuello, las manos del vampiro se colocaron en su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. Una sensación incomoda recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente con culpabilidad, no podía hacerlo.

La mujer comenzó alejarse con cuidado tratando de ocultar su angustia. A pesar de no protestar el reflejo del rostro de su esposo denotaba dolor, ella sabía que lo había herido. Lo estaba matando por dentro lentamente, su fuerza de voluntad no era tan fuerte como ella imaginaba, de serlo ya no seguiría arruinando su vida.

-Iré a ducharme. –Dijo antes de alejarse sin mirarle.

Los ojos de Bella se desplazaron a través de la habitación, el reloj sobre la mesilla anunciaba casi la llegada de su cita. Incluso con toda la culpabilidad de traicionar a su esposo, no podía evitarlo. Sus pensamientos quedaron en el aire mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello. Su vestuario era casual para no levantar sospechas aunque algo dentro de ella, quizás su intuición, sabía que Edward había descubierto que le es infiel. La idea hizo que sus emociones se dispararan al mismo tiempo que su esposo salía del baño cubierto solamente por una toalla.

-¿Saldrás? –Pregunto mirándola, su voz sonaba casi resignada.

**-**Día de chicas –Respondió la castaña lentamente.

La tensión comenzó a sentirse por cada rincón de la habitación, el vampiro asintió y por un momento pareció que algo en su interior comenzó a morir lentamente. El sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, sus sospechas se confirmaron y la ansiedad le obligo a mirar el suelo.

Minutos que parecieron eternos, ella no tenía el valor de dar el primer paso. Ambos lo sabían ahora.

-¿Llegaras tarde? –Nuevamente pregunto

Bella asintió observando una vez más el reloj, su cuerpo se tenso ante la cercanía del castaño. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ella no podía entenderlo. Edward presiono sus labios en su mejilla, una despedida de costumbre que se sentía extraña. Podía sentir el dolor e impotencia que irradiaba su esposo al saber a donde estaba a punto de ir.

-Tengo que irme –dijo antes de dirigirse al tocador y tomar su bolso.

Un beso rápido fue lo único que pudo encontrar para consolarlo.

-No tardare. –Mintió apresuradamente.

-x-

Rosalie caminaba de lado a lado en el departamento que había comprado hace meses. Era el único lugar que tenían como testigo de su aventura, lo visitaban al menos dos o tres veces por semana. Sus ojos se clavaron con desesperación en el moderno reloj colgado en la pared.

4:58

La puerta se abrió y entro una mujer cabizbaja, el rostro de la rubia se deformo con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? –Cuestiono la mayor de las vampiras.

-Estoy cansada de ser la razón que lo está matando, no quiero seguir arruinando su vida. –Confeso Bella al borde de las lagrimas.- Lo sabe, Rosalie.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto la mujer tomándola de su brazo y arrastrándola al sofá de cuero en la sala.- ¿Qué sabe exactamente?

- Sabe que al salir por la puerta dejo de serle fiel, el sabe que soy feliz con un chico.

La sorpresa era evidente en el rostro de la rubia.

-De verdad tu…-Murmuro para si misma.

-Rosalie, obviamente no. –La castaña rodo sus ojos con frustración antes de continuar.- Tú eres la única…

-No me refiero a eso –Interrumpió aun aturdida por sus palabras.-Sino que… ¿Eres feliz cuando estás conmigo?

Bella sostuvo la mirada de la rubia, no tenia respuesta a su pregunta. Cuando conoció a Edward creyó que él era la razón por la que el cielo es azul, la razón por la cual todos los cuentos o historias siempre terminan en un "felices por siempre", pero todo había cambiado ahora. Ella contaba los minutos para volver a estar en brazos de Rosalie, e incluso varias veces pensó en el "Que hubiera pasado si…". Simplemente podía sentir las nubes cerca cada vez que la mujer estaba dentro de ella.

-Mentiría si te respondiera ahora mismo. –Contesto la vampira observando el suelo.- Lo único que sé es que no puedo seguir engañando a Edward, pero tampoco puedo engañarme a mí misma.

-De una u otra forma no puedes detener el engaño, no eres la única.

-Ser infiel es…

-Placentero pero complicado.-Interrumpio Rosalie en voz baja.- Podemos terminar con esto si tu lo deseas.

La mirada de Bella rápidamente se clavo en el rostro de la otra mujer con temor, esa no era la salida o tal vez sí, pero no podía dejar ir a las personas que más quería y amaba.

-No, por favor. –Suplico con desesperación. La mujer rubia asintió lentamente antes de envolverla lentamente en un abrazo, - No quiero. –Susurro aferrándose a ella como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-x-

El timbre del celular llamo la atención de la vampira, ella entrego la tarjeta de crédito para pagar y rápidamente saco el aparato causante del molesto sonido.

-Hola Edward –Contesto firmando Voucher rápidamente.

-Alice, Bella esta con ustedes? –Pregunto ignorando el saludo de su hermana.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, sabes que Bella odia las compras igual que Rosalie.

Ahora comprendía porque su esposa llegaba con el aroma de su hermana, porque cuando hablaban Bella protegía los pensamientos de ambas. El dolor empezó a consumirlo lentamente mientras apretaba el aparato hasta hacerlo trizas.

-Edward? –Llamo Alice al no obtener ninguna respuesta. La chica se encogió de hombros guardándolo nuevamente en su bolso y salir de la tienda. Sin embargo tan pronto como había salido por las puertas de aquel lugar, su cuerpo se petrifico y una visión frente a ella paso. – Oh dios –Exhalo comprendiendo todo lo que sucedía.

**-x- **

**Dime si te gusto mediante un review :)! **

**Gracias por haber entrado ñ.ñ!**


End file.
